Life Long Love
by Katome Linguardo
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke and Naruto have been together since kindergarden, now someone is trying to move in on Sasuke's teritory. Yaoi, lemonlime. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Life Long Love

Chapter 1

He was going to kill him.

Sasuke glared intently from across the classroom at the one called Sai. The murderous intent was clearly written on his face as he completely disregarded the teacher to visualize the many ways he could kill Sai without getting caught.

And what exactly was Sai doing that so riled the mighty Uchiha. Simple, he was flirting with Sasuke's boyfriend. That's right, that penis obsessed idiot was trying to move in on Uchiha territory.

Alright, before we go on there are a few things that need to be explained. One, Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since early childhood and Sasuke has always been the possessive type. Even when they were in preschool people had to step lightly around the tiny blonde.

Sasuke actually proposed to Naruto in kindergarten and they have been together ever since. Now, it is common knowledge that Naruto is Sasuke's and you didn't approach him with any more intent than friendship unless you wanted a slow painful death. Sai on the other hand, was new to the school and didn't know all this yet. His attraction to the blonde was obvious and he took every chance he got to flirt with Naruto. He knew he was angering Naruto's boyfriend but still did it anyway. He had tried numerous times to break Sasuke and Naruto up so he could date Naruto himself.

Back to the situation at hand, they were all paired up for an assignment and while Sasuke was with Kiba, Naruto was paired with Sai.

"Hey dickless, you busy tonight 'cause I was thinking we could go over to my palace for some fun," Sai wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto flashing a perverted smile.

Sasuke ground his teeth together mercilessly reciting over and over that he must not kill the bastard.

"Man, Naruto looks real uncomfortable. He's going to knock that guys brains out soon," Kiba's commentary was not helping.

"If I don't kill the prick first," Sasuke replied.

"Whoa, calm down man. There's no need for that," Kiba said, slowly backing away from the enraged Uchiha

At that moment Sai went one step too far by reaching over to the clearly uncomfortable Naruto and laying his hand on the boy's inner thigh. Sasuke snapped and swiftly strode over to the pair. He then reached down and threw Sai away form Naruto even as the blonde jerked away in an attempt to escape the unwanted contact.

"Touch him again and I will tear you apart," Sasuke spat as he glared at the one who dared to touch what was his.

Naruto was now standing behind Sasuke lightly gripping the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke," Naruto started softly, trying to calm his boyfriend some but Sasuke just growled at the now rising Sai.

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher's voice cut through the room like knife.

Naruto's head snapped around to look at the one who had spoken. He breathed a small sigh of relief at the sight of his teacher and guardian Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, and was then cut off by Sai.

"Sensei, Uchiha attacked me for no good reason." Sai nearly yelled as he moved around Sasuke towards the teacher.

"Really? Is that so," Iruka asks looking at Sai unbelievingly.

Iruka had noticed the way Sai would stare at Naruto and flirt with him. He also saw how uncomfortable that made Naruto, and how mad that made the normally controlled Sasuke. As Naruto's adoptive 'mother', he really did not like the way that Sai acted with his son. He also knew that Sasuke would not attack without provocation. Considering the way Naruto was clinging to Sasuke's back when he came in, Iruka thought he could pretty accurately guess what had happened in the moments he had been out of the room.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what happened?" Iruka finally asked.

Sasuke was still attempting to reel in his rage so as to not kill Sai in front of his boyfriend's mother. He let Naruto do the talking this time to give him time to cool down while still holding his boyfriend.

"Sai was bothering me again and that ticked Sasuke off. When he touched me Sasuke came over and hit him." Naruto said. He knew the best way to deal with it was to be honest and straight forward.

"I see," Iruka said.

With that Iruka removed Sai from the class and had Naruto join Sasuke and Kiba in an attempt to help Sasuke calm down quicker.

The rest of the class went by relatively normal with Naruto seated in Sasuke's lap the entire time.

Later that day at lunch the entire group sat together on the front lawn of the school to eat together. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto sat excitedly talking about the upcoming dance. Kiba, with his dog Akumaru, sat behind Hinata listening to them talk and occasionally adding his two cents worth. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Sasuke sit quietly listening to the others chat.

"So who all is going to the party this Friday?" Sakura asks excitedly.

"Who's not?" Kiba asked sarcastically. It was a well known fact that everyone who was anyone was going to that party.

"We'll be going for sure," Naruto said from Sasuke's lap. Sasuke just grunted his agreement.

"So will I," an unwelcome voice announced.

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at the intruder and Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened fractionally. There stood Sai with a cocky grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? Go away, you're not welcome." Ino snapped at him.

"Yeah, so leave." Sakura adds.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do. Besides, I'm not causing any trouble." Sai says defensively.

Sasuke growled but was quickly silenced by his boyfriend. Naruto lightly kissed Sasuke on the lips hopping to distract him from the situation. It worked and Sasuke drew Naruto in for a deeper more thorough kiss.

Sai glared and fisted his hands angrily. He wanted to tear Sasuke's hands off of Naruto but he couldn't. He didn't have any allies. He just had to be patient. He had a plan that he was going to initiate at the dance Friday. He smiled wickedly just as the bell rang and everyone rushed in to get to their classes.

Sasuke and Naruto did not share any classes this afternoon and thus with a quick kiss parted ways. Sasuke gave Sai one parting glare for good measure before leaving.

Things went well until the last class of the day. Sasuke was in a computers class while Naruto was in gym. The problem was Sai was also in this class. They had been practicing different types of dance the last week and now had to put together a small routine in pairs selected by the teacher.

"I will have no arguments or trying to change partners. If you don't like each other, live with it." Their teacher, Ms. Shult, announced "The groups are as follows. Kiba and Hinata. Shino and Ino. Choji, and…"

It went on like that until, "And finally, Sai and Naruto. Alright everyone you will have to work on these projects after school as well since class time will not be sufficient. I suggest you get started on them tonight. Class dismissed."

Naruto rushed to change his clothes and get out of the class before Sai got to him.

"Naruto!"

Too late. Naruto tuned around to see the one he was trying to avoid rushing towards him from the gym doors.

"How about we get started on this right away? We can go to my place and work in the living room." Sai smiled as he said this.

"Sorry but I've got to…" Naruto was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Naruto! Are you ready to go?" Sasuke called from just down the hall. He was even now walking towards them.

"Sasuke, you'll never guess what happened in gym today!" Naruto exclaims somewhat nervous.

"Hm, what happened?" Sasuke asks, coming up and giving Naruto a sweet kiss.

"We have to do dance routines," Naruto says, giggling.

"Really now?" Sasuke says.

"Yeah, and they're done in partners as well and Naruto is my partner. So why don't we get going then Naruto?" Sai says with a smirk.

"What?" Sasuke says with a dark look at Sai.

"Our teacher chose the partners and won't let us change. That's the only downside to this whole thing." Naruto pouted.

"And where exactly does he want to go?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"To his place to prepare for class," Naruto said nervously, "I was just about to say no when you arrived."

"But we have to get started," Sai said.

"No way in hell is he going to your place alone with you." Sasuke replied.

"How about we go to my place," Naruto suddenly suggests, "You are supposed to be coming for supper anyway tonight Sasuke so why not just come early?"

"What?" Sai exclaims.

"That works," Sasuke smirks at Sau as he says this.

"But we have to work on our gym project." Sai protested.

"That's why we're going to my place. Is there a problem with that?" Naruto replies.

"No," Sai grumbles.

_AN: Yah! I finally managed to post my first story. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as often as possible but I may be a little eratic about it. Between work and school I don't have a lot of time and I work mostly on the school computers or my cousins. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

The walk to Naruto's was tense and uncomfortable. The two dark haired boys glared at each other the entire time while the small blonde attempted to make conversation from within his boyfriends hold. Upon reaching their destination Naruto stepped forward and unlocked the door before pushing it open for the others to enter.

"Nice place. It's homely," Sai commented as he looked around the entry way.

"Thank you," Naruto replied, "I'll get us some drinks and snacks from the kitchen. I'll meet you in the living room ok?"

"Sure!" Sai exclaimed smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke just grunted, scowling at the smiling idiot(Sai).

"Behave please? I just want to get this project done and over with. The sooner the better so please cooperate?" Naruto pleaded, hugging his boyfriend.

"I'll behave," Sasuke replied as Naruto smiled up at him, "As long as he does."

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick peck before darting off to the kitchen. Sasuke glared once more at Sai as the boy stared at Naruto's ass before Sasuke pulled him into the living room. Sai sat himself down on the couch while Sasuke made himself comfortable on the chair. Naruto reappeared moments later.

"I've got orange juice and cookies," The blonde announced placing them on the coffee table stepping back to find a seat.

"Sounds delicious," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto down into his lap and wrapping his arms securely around the smaller boy's waist, nuzzling into Naruto's soft hair.

"Well then," Sai cut in "I've got some ideas for our routine. How about we get started?"

"Alright," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, we're home," Iruka's voice came from the front door, drawing all three boy's attention, "Where are you?"

"In the living room," Naruto called back.

Things had been difficult and Naruto was very happy now that his mother and father are home. Sai had continually tried to touch him inappropriately, while Sasuke had to be stopped from throttling the other male several times.

"Sorry we're late. Are the other's home yet?" Iruka asks, heading towards the living room.

"Not yet. Dee's going out with Sasori for supper but Kyu will probably be home soon though," Naruto replied.

"Well, I'll start on supper then," Iruka cut off as he saw the occupants of the living room "What are you doing here!"

"Hello sensi!" Sai said smiling.

"We have a gym project we had to work on after school," Naruto explained.

"Well then, I think it's time Sai goes home. It is getting late." Iruka suggests.

"Of course. Good evening sensi." Sai replied, gathering his bookbag and going to put on his shoes "Until tomorrow, Naruto."

"Goodbye Sai," Naruto said, holding the door for the other boy.

Sai suddenly snached up the small hand holding the door open and pressed a kiss to the back of it before taking off down the street. Naruto was momentarily stunned while Sasuke was just plain pissed off.

"Hmm? Who was that Naruto?" Kakashi asked from the corner, frowning slightly at what he had just seen.

"He's my gym partner, Dad. A perverted asshole, rude, and impolite to boot," Naruto replied.

"Really? Well your mom needs your help in the kitchen." Kakashi say's, disappearing behind his book again.

"Of course, you two are hopeless in the kitchen." Naruto laughs as he dashes into the kitchen before either of the men could react.

Kakashi stopped Sasuke as the younger went to follow Naruto and led him over to the couch in the living room. As they each seated themselves and got comfortable Kakashi set his book aside and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Was that Sai?" Kakashi asked, straight to the point.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"So, he's the one that's been harassing Naruto. I thought so with the way those two were acting." Kakashi paused for a moment before he continued, "How bad is he?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted looking beyond annoyed.

"I see. I know I don't have to say this but I'm going to anyway. Look after Naruto, don't let that boy anywhere near him. I get a funny feeling from him." Kakashi said looking Sasuke straight in the eye dead serious.

"Of course," Sasuke replied, just as serious.

With that both men settled back to await the two in the kitchen and for the arrival of their final members. They didn't have to wait long, a short time later they heard the door opening and two sets of feet coming in.

"Welcome home Kyubii! Hi Itachi! Supper's almost ready." Naruto called from the kitchen.

"Hello boy's" Iruka greeted.

"Good evening Naruto, Mrs Hatake." Itachi replied, helping Kyubii with his coat.

"Hi mom, hey shrimp!" Kyu called back as he and Itachi went to join Kakashi and Sasuke in the living room.

Supper was normal, with talk of everyone's day and light banter being tossed around. After supper everyone said their goodnights and the two Uchiha's left for their own home.

The rest of the week became progressively more frustrating. Sai was becoming more and more antagonistic towards Sasuke. Sai was taking every chance he could to provoke the Uchiha, trying to get him in trouble. At the same time he continued to flirt with Naruto and try to 'make nice' with their other classmates and friends.

Sasuke was just managing to keep his cool. Only on Naruto's insistence had he not ripped Sai's throat out. Sasuke and Naruto were now rarely seen without each other at school. They were together almost constantly before but now it was even more noticeable. Sasuke walked Naruto to each of his classes, even picked him up and dropped him off to the classes they did not share. By the time Friday rolled around Sasuke and Naruto were ecstatic for some time away from Sai.

"I don't want to work. I just want to bang on the drums all day!"

Their small group of friends were in high spirits as they left school that afternoon. The conversation centered around the upcoming party that evening. Sasuke was piggybacking Naruto, thoroughly enjoying having the small blonde pressed so closely against his back.

"So, we have only two hours before the party starts. Does everyone know what they're wearing?" Sakura askes from her place next to Ino.


End file.
